KH: Real Life
by DestinyDreamer101
Summary: Things are weird for Kat when high school starts but not as weird as the black shadows, hooded people, and her strange dreams. Oh. And her knew keyblade. Reviews Welcome! Flamers aren't.
1. Knowledge is Power

**Kingdom Hearts: Real Life**

Chapter 1- Knowledge is power

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the characters or the story.

I do own Kate (Kat) Amuro, Ally Hikari, and the extra Organization members, along with this plot. This story takes place some time after Castle Oblivion but before Kh2. Keep in mind that this is an alternate dimension. Meant to portray daily lives.

Kat woke up. Normal morning, normal life.

_there is light, doubtless there is darkness lurking_

The blonde ran down to her family's private beach, welcoming the last sunrise of her summer vacation. She closed her eyes, letting the warm ocean breeze blow through her hair and the sand beneath her feet. She closed her eyes instinctively, only to see the haunting images of her dream the night before…

_darkness in the heart_

The shadows…

The blood…

The darkness that seemed to go on forever…

_in my own error_

She shuddered and opened her eyes to realize the sudden freezing change of temperature…the change that caused her to see her own breath. She gasped horrifyingly and ran, realizing that her slight feeling of déjà vu was nothing of the sort.

_Here, eternity and an instant are the same_

She had dreamt what she had just gone through many nights before…but why? Why her?

_Embodiments of the darkness in the heart_

Kat slumped in her friend's couch as commercials continued to roll by the small, outdated television screen.

"Hey Ally, when are you getting a new TV?" asked Kat in a moderate tone.

Just then, an out-of-breath but not bandaged up for once brunette looked up from her push ups. She sat up and cocked her head to the side, replying, "I don't know! Maybe when my birthday rolls around! Hee-hee-hee…"

Ally was one to always love being competitive, to be number one. What she loved more than that, however, was to make others happy and make them smile, not matter the cost. They had been friends since the 5th grade…about 4 years ago. A year ago Ally began telling Kat of strange occurrences and dreams she had been experiencing. Kat always listened and tried her best to share Ally's marvel. But Ally's dreams always had to do with rescuing, light, hearts, and mysteries… Kat's dreams that she's had have been nothing but…the exact opposite. Had she ever told Ally about her dreams? Of course not…She thought it would only come across as strange and threaten their friendship. And so she told no one.

"So Al, ready for high school?"

"Psh…No! I can't believe vaca is over with! Maaaannn..."

"Yea, but at least it's something new, like what you've been craving for the past year and a half…"

"Kinda. I'm just excited for the new experiences and people!"

"Really? That's kinda…what I wanted to avoid…"

"C'mon! Don't be that way! You havta challenge yourself! Get out there and show them the real you! Ha ha ha…"

Just as Ally made the goofiest grin her face could manage, everything stopped. The TV was quiet and still and even the birds outside the window remained midair. Everything was frozen in time except for Kat.

"Huh? What is-"

Just when the blonde reached for Ally, a black, purplish mist appeared in the living room.

_my atonement...and my revenge_

"Aah!" Kat clutched her head, screaming, trying to wake herself up. Something was wrong…very wrong…She didn't wake up because she…was already awake… The mist finally cleared, yet no one was in site.

As the hairs on the back of her neck still stood straight up, she looked around cautiously to wonder where they were… the hooded group…where were they! She had to find them…she knew they were there...she…

Just as she realized she was panicking, she let out a large sigh she didn't know she was holding in. Then she heard a quiet whisper that at the time resembled a gunshot. "Wassup?"

Kat turned her head instantly to see a cloaked, smirking boy around her age sitting on the couch's back rest with spiked up, black hair and silver tips. He had a scar that crossed his left eye so distinctively that she thought he did it himself.

_return everything to darkness._

She swung around and fell over onto the frozen Ally. She stood up and looked at the now standing young man. This wasn't the first time she saw him. She dreamt about him, too.

"Well well well… Kit Kat! How've ya been?"

"Grr… What are you doing here? Who are you!" Kat could feel her face losing color.

"You don't remember? What a shame! And here I thought we made a connection!"

"I-I've never seen you before, let alone met you!"

"Who are you trying to fool?"

The boy now pulled out two, long shuriken (big knives basically) with two sides. They had a mix of black and white metals in them, making them brilliant.

Kat widened her eyes, trying to remember what she had fought with in her dreams…

Nothing…she was always saved or killed…but right now that information didn't help the situation. She looked around for something, anything, to fight with… yet she found nothing. She looked up at the now laughing boy.

_lose their way in the darkness_

"You really don't remember me? Wow. Oh well! My orders were to bring you back with me if you were one of the chosens but…guess you're not." He made a seemingly convinced face only to receive dumbfounded looks from the Kat.

"Chosens? What's a-"

"Well…us at the…I mean…well. Let's just say _we _had been planting tests and dreams to flush out the real ones."

"Answer me! What are the chosens?"

"They, are the keyblade's chosen ones. I guess there are distinct signs to a chosen one and you don't fit any of the qualifications so I guess I'll be going."

_reborn into a new existence_

The boy then put both of his weapons at the ridge of her friend's neck and dug the blade edges into her skin.

"Wait!" Kat was shocked at his sudden motion.

"Then tell me the truth, Xakt! You saw me in the dreams, didn't you? Well…was I a friend or an enemy?"

"Wha-…how did you know? And who's Xa-"

"Shut up! Was I a friend or an enemy?"

"You were… a friend…" Kat felt defeated, her only advantage stripped from her.

_chose to release their hearts_

Right at that moment, the boy smiled coyly and his long weapons disappeared. He threw his hand to the side and a black portal emerged.

"Thanks for the info. You should remember my name…its Dhaxc." He had a saddened look in his expression as he departed into the dark entity.

Kat slumped to her knees and grabbed the carpeting with her best attempt of clutching it entirely.

Everything went back into action, including Ally.

"And you just havta- Woah!" An immense pain suddenly coming over her. She grabbed her neck and looked at her hands, only to find blood. "Kat? What the- Help me!"

Kat looked up to find her friend bleeding almost uncontrollably.

After cleaning up her friend and the carpet stains, Kat looked worryingly at her friend. "Hey Al…did you see anyone in your living room? Did you hear anything?"

"Huh? Whattya mean? All I remember is talking to you and then bleeding…which hasn't happened for a while…"

"Wait…something like this has happened before?"

"Well, I used to wake up from my dreams with scars and bruises and sometimes bleeding…but nothing serious! They've calmed own a ton since then so I haven't thought much about them… except for this one girl who keeps on appearing in normal dreams…and I always end up saving her, asking her name…and then she disappears into a bright, white portal-looking thing…"

Kat widened her eyes once again, only to look downward.

"Did you find out her name?"

"Yea! Actually last night! It ended up being-" Ally was interrupted by the blonde's answer.

_one of the denizens_

_remained in the world of light_

_an extremely unstable existence_

"Kairi…"

Continued in chapter 2

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Gravity of Love

**Kingdom Hearts: Real Life**

Chapter 2- Gravity of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the characters or the story.

I do own Kate (Kat) Amuro, Ally Hikari, Location names, and the extra Organization members, along with this plot.

The day after the incident with Dhaxc, Kat and Ally started high school at Cali High, a practical name for one of the biggest schools in California. They met some people, signed up for clubs, and received a lot of homework. They both agreed on one thing, even if Kat didn't say it, school took their minds off of the strange things happening to them.

Until the strange things…came to school.

Ally POV:

Yawn Well…school was going okay…but then Kat kept asking everyone if they saw some dude…I don't get her lately but, whatever! If there was something going on, she would tell me, no doubt! Hee-hee-hee! goofy smile And plus… if I'm worried about little things all the time, I won't be able to focus on my sword fighting!

Narrator again 

Kat ran faster than she imagined she ever could. She took a minute to catch her breath and think to herself. 'This school is huge! I have to find room-' she took a look at her slip of paper, '541? But it just said 320-somethin! Does this place even have 500 rooms?'

After looking up in disbelief, she realized no one was there. There wasn't a sound to be heard or a person to be found anywhere. She turned around feverishly and nothing changed. Except this time she heard a sound.

_still in great danger_

The sound of her dreams replaying themselves, although she couldn't see them. She crumpled into a ball, holding herself and trying to make it go away. She started to scream, causing a scene that would make a helpless baby look less pitiful.

_Xehanort's memories_

Black mist appeared and the roaring noise of blood splattering across a slick blade went away and was replaced with footsteps that came to a stop in front of her.

She looked up to see a cloaked but welcoming face with silver hair and a blindfold tied around his forehead.

"Riku! You came!"

He helped her up but kept a solemn face.

"Riku…what's the matter?

"I-I…was sent here for a reason. I had an important order…"

"Well now! What was it?" she quickly caught herself before making one of Ally's crazy expressions.

"I'm not gonna go through with it but-"

"Spit it out already!"

"It was t-to umm... kill you…" saying the last part in a whisper only loud enough for her to hear.

Kat backed away slowly and let her back to the wall.

"And this was an 'important' order? Meaning…you have to…go along with it?"

"Don't look at me like that! C'mon! Like I would lay a finger on you!"

Kat let out a short sigh of relief but only to flick her now flaring eyes at the young denizen of darkness.

"How could you let the darkness take over you! You would never be in this mess if you just… If you would've-" She began to crunch her shoulders inward as she held her face in her hands.

"I did what I had to. You know me, or at least I hope you do. It's not like I knew you too well!" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ha. What do _you_ mean? You never told me you were a keyblade master!"

"It's not like I knew! But please tell me something. Why me? I mean…Ally should be one! She's always training non-stop and she's been having dreams before me and then she-"

"You forgot one thing. Look at Sora and Me! I was the chosen one and when I gave up my heart to save Kairi, he became the true wielder. Eventually, I received a new keyblade…which was meant for the original keyblade master of death and destruction. Sora received the keyblade meant for light and prosperity. The way things look now, I would say you two are going through something similar."

Kat was now wide-eyed and holding herself, and while noticing this, she looked downward replying, "Let's hope I'm not alone in this…"

Riku walked over to the distraught girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"As long as I'm alive and working undercover, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or Ally or anyone else important to you, 'kay?"

Kat looked up with a smile that Riku secretly came here for. He had missed her since he was working with the Organization. He could tell her now…he could tell her that he-

"Hey, you should get going. Y'know, before they catch onto you messing around with the supposed dead girl! Tee-hee!"

Riku frowned and turned just in time before the words he so needed to say blurted out. He quickly turned this awkward situation around, however.

"Hey, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Umm...yeah. Sure thing, Riku. But come at bad times more often, promise?"

Riku looked over his shoulder just enough to get his long hair out of his eyes' way.

"Yeah, promise!"

A dark portal then immersed. "Don't get too over the top while I'm away!"

And he was gone.

Kat smiled a sad and disappointed smile while the portal evaporated into thin air.

Sad? Disappointed?...but why?

She can't like him…he's two years older, he's got too much on his plate, he just lost his first love to his best friend, he's now getting orders to kill her…and it's not like he'd like someone as pathetic as her…

She can't like him…but she can't help that she…

Loves him.

Continued in chapter 3


	3. Dream Come True Part1

**Kingdom Hearts: Real Life**

Chapter 3 part1- Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the characters or the story.

I do own Kate (Kat) Amuro, Ally Hikari, and the extra Organization members, along with this plot.

Two weeks passed by without odd things happening to either girls.

No dreams,

No visits from cloaked people,

No unwanted memories reoccurring.

This was a definite time of peace.

But then again… all journeys are calm before the storm…

(this chapter is to similar to dive into the heart but because of requests, it's staring Ally)

Ally was in her room, staring at her ceiling.

Pondering, wanting, pushing away, having mixed feelings about her sudden normality.

'Why did those things stop? And I now know that similar things were happening to Kat…even though she didn't tell me, I can feel it. She has been her old self lately, right after my incidences ended…so they probably ended for her too, right? Then that means she HAD to have been going through the same stuff. Why didn't she tell me?'

Ally sighed and got out of bed to fix her hair. What? She can be girly when she wants to.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Had she always had that long of eyelashes? 'Ech…now I'm sounding like Kat…I need to find something to work on…'

She got down and began doing very concentrated sit-ups, only to realize that she couldn't shake off her feeling of need for that unexpected visit or at least some kind of abnormal commonness…

So she went to see the only one that could help her.

Ally walked slyly into the small cave located along the walls of a nearby cove. She ran her hands along the walls, for guidance in the pitch black area. Eventually she came to a door. She turned around to check behind her, seeing nobody. Then she turned the handle very slowly…

Wack! Ally had been knocked out.

_first test subject_

Falling…falling…down…deeper…

'Where am I? How do I keep on falling? Wait…'

The feeling of water overwhelmed her.

'How can I breathe underwater? And I'm not even wet… I don't think I'm in water…It's like the air is thick enough to carry me…but how?'

Then that very air became thicker, causing her to go down slower, touching her feet onto an unseen platform. She stood for a moment…realizing she was dreaming and grinned hugely. Doves began to fly gracefully off of the top of the platform as she walked around boldly. She then gazed off into nothingness, watching as the once close doves flew off into the unknown.

_emblems_

"Heh. To think it chose you."

"Huh?" Ally spun around to meet the one who spoke with such a hideous tone to her.

What she saw…was an old friend…in a hood.

"Roxas! Wow! It's really you!" She ran to give him a hug but was thrown off in an instant.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Roxas? What-"

"I asked you a question, so you answer, got it?"

_Nobodies_

The Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in Roxas' hands.

"Ready to die?"

"You wish." A keyblade appeared in her hands.

"Hmph…had a little practice I see?"

"You didn't think that I planned to ignore my dreams, did you?"

"Kat did."

The two rushed at each other. Roxas swung mercilessly as Ally did her best to block. Every other hit would be returned by her, without avail. The two clashed and Ally leaped over Roxas and began to use a berserk battle pattern overhead. Roxas blocked and dodged as Ally landed onto her feet. She rushed inward, swinging her keyblade over her head. That's when Roxas saw an opportunity and took it, causing her keyblade to fling to his side. She looked up angrily and ran for it, until he shoved his Oathkeeper onto it, making it securely out of her reach. She went to her knees, her hands on the ground, resembling her giving up. Roxas chuckled only to watch in horror as she reached her hand outward toward the keyblade and it returned to her. She quickly got up and slashed at Roxas. He walked past her and his hood fell, revealing his blonde hair and sea blue eyes that resembled someone else she knew. She stood tall with a frown as she let the keyblade hang in her hand to the side.

_most fickle of shadows_

"Please tell my other…that he's lucky…but it looks like my summer vacation is…over…"

He began to disintegrate and he looked to her and smiled. "I wish I-I…could've remembered you…sorry"

"Roxas! Please! I didn't want you to-"

"Forget about me…I was just a… nobody"

And he was completely gone.

Ally slumped into the ground…


	4. Dream Come True Part2

**Kingdom Hearts: Real Life**

Chapter 4 part2- Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the characters or the story.

I do own Kate (Kat) Amuro, Ally Hikari, and the extra Organization members, along with this plot.

'Not another one… why does everyone that I'm close to turn against me? I wonder who's behind this…'

Just then the ground began to shake and the platform shattered. She fell for what seemed like forever until she realized her back was already safely on another platform. She opened her eyes and got up, her face twisted in confusion. 'Usually I only go to one station per dream…hmmm…I wonder where I-'

Then she noticed her clothes. They weren't the usual battle-fit, baggy clothes that hung complimentary to her…they were relatively tight with a familiar white hoody-vest and a white headband that said 'San' across it. 'San? That's three in Japanese…wonder why I have it? And these clothes…they resemble-'

"Kat's?"

Ally sighed and turned her head to the side, only to laugh at who she thought she heard. She turned around completely only to laugh harder as she saw Larxene.

_between the worlds of light_

"What do you want? I don't have a boyfriend or anything else to steal so your wasting your time."

"Whatever do you mean?" She smirked and threw her hand upward as if to mock Ally, "You are no threat to me. So why would I waste my time on something I can toy with. You know…cat and mouse."

"I hope you know that the better of the two is the cat. So in other words…you're the mouse."

Larxene frowned and close her eyes only to flick them open with a grin that sent shivers up Ally's usual brave spine. "Takes a mouse…to know a mouse…now I'd run if I were you."

"Or what?"

"I'll make sure you don't come back!"

Electricity ran through the top of the platform and Ally could only stand in place. Every time she struggled, huge waves of electric volts were sent through her body, causing her to scream in pain. Larxene only laughed and began to dance around singing, "More for the Heroin! More! Let the electricity take you under!" Ally opened her eyes and struggled to survive…until the keyblade began to materialize in her hand. She knew she only had one shot at escaping her deadly prison and one wrong move meant certain death.

_pursuit of knowledge_

She threw her hands straight out to opposite sides of her. With her keyblade in her right hand and her other one bare, she took the shocks full force as she began to scream, "I won't give up!" and a short, golden keyblade came into her hands instantly. The volts flung off of her and she looked up, two scars that stretched across her left cheek and glowed brightly, eventually simmering to a light red. Larxene halted her attack to stare at the newly acclaimed keyblade master. She knew this wasn't Ally any longer…it was someone…else.

She backed away and summoned two large kunai that sizzled with electric cackles.

It seeing this, it gracefully touched its feet to the ground, looking up toward Larxene with a confident stare. It pointed its keys at her and got in a ready stance an old friend taught her…the one Leon taught Ally…which was a memory that made her overconfident. Larxene and Axel had killed off all of her friends in a dream that they had planted…and she hasn't forgotten about it.

Larxene charged the young keyblader only to see a streak of white and then get knocked down. "How can you be-"

"Shut up, fool." Only it wasn't just Ally's voice…there was a boy's voice fused within it.

"Aaron!"

"Ha. Glad to see you recognized his voice…even though it's with hers. Listen. I'll give you a moment of silence before we kill you."

"Wha-"

She felt a rush of pain in her side…followed by continuous blood through her mouth.

"I told you. Moment of _silence_. You didn't listen well so…there's a consequence."

"Aaron…I'm glad you found your real other…must be nice to have a heart and not even use it…"

"I'm not just Aaron… I'm a combination of keyblade chosens of this generation. Deal with it. Mess with either of us and you'll get this. Death. Pass _that _onto your buddies that will soon to be in hell with you."

Larxene began to turn into black mist as she glared up at the somewhat unstoppable team.

The fused fighter then smiled and threw the keyblades over its shoulders as Larxene screeched in painful disappearance.

_no signs of recovery_

Suddenly the keyblader shone brightly as a black-haired, tall young man flew out of the body, gasping for air on the ground. Ally was also on her knees, hanging onto every breath she could take in.

"You summoned me for Larxene? What a waste of time!" Aaron stated as he brushed himself off.

"Well…I just had a fight with Roxas! I was so done with."

"Hmph. He's gotten better I take it."

"Loads but I kinda finished him off…"

"What! What do you mean, that you killed him?"

"Hey he was the-"

"Listen! He was your friend! How could you just kill him off like some Organization junky?"

"He _was_ in the Organization, Aaron. There was nothing I could do!"

"You could have removed his heart. That wouldn't have affected him as much as killing."

"You're forgetting that those in the Organization don't have hearts. That's why they're there in the first place."

"Whatever. Look at Riku and the king. I don't think they're non-existent. But anyways… where's Kat? I can feel her…close."

"Huh? Well I am dreaming so…maybe!"

"What do you mean? You're not asleep."

"Yes I am."

"sigh fine."

He took a cut she had got from her fight with Roxas and squeezed some of the blood out.

"Hey! Don't do that! That hurts!"

Aaron smirked and raised an eyebrow.

This caused Ally to think for a moment, the answer coming quick.

_who lost their hearts_

"I am awake!"

"Yep. And Kat's around her, somewhere."

"How can I be awake? That means…then where are we?"

"I've been here and let me tell you…the answer's kind of shocking…"

"I want to know."

"It's a dive into your own heart. And unfortunately, there's darkness in every heart. You'll fight it soon so, don't be afraid."

Aaron began to walk toward Larxene's portal that Ally had forgotten about.

"Wait!"

Aaron turned only to scowl. "Listen, this is your journey. Deal with it."

"No! You have to tell me where you're at now. And why you left."

"Where I am located and why I left? listen. I'll visit you wherever you end up if you beat this. Okay? So if you survive…I'll tell you. Everything."

"Okay then. This is goodbye for now then, right?"

"Only if you live."

And he left her. Alone. In her own heart.

Everything beneath her began to melt as she slipped downward into the unknown again.

Until her feet touched a surface. A black surface that began to shake. She threw herself to the floor as the seemingly plateau began to rise high into the never-ending ceiling. When it stopped, she heard a slight growl rumble beneath her…followed by the ground shaking vigorously. She flew off of it to land face first onto the bright yellow platform that stayed in place. She got on all fours to notice the keyblade in her hand. She took a minute to ponder until the thing she thought was a plateau growled so deeply that the once steady floor trembled. She looked up…and saw-

Cliff hanger! Hahaha…wait for the update!

Continued in chapter 5


	5. The present hearts of past

Chapter 5-The present hearts of past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the characters or the story. 

I do own Kate (Kat) Amuro, Ally Hikari, and the extra Organization members, along with this plot. 

In chapter 4 we left off at-

_She flew off of it to land face first onto the bright yellow platform that stayed in place. She got on all fours to notice the keyblade in her hand. She took a minute to ponder until the thing she thought was a plateau growled so deeply that the once steady floor trembled. She looked up…and saw-_

A giant black being that looked like a messed up version of Kat and Ally mixed together stood with a hole where it was supposed to have a heart. It had long fingers that resembled claws and feet that looked curved. Ally fell over onto her back, a horrified look taking over her face as the enormous beast took a step near her. Then she heard the best thing she possibly could at the moment.

"Ally!" She looked behind her to see Kat, bloody and sweaty with a similar outfit to her own.

"Kat! What are you-"

The black thing took a step toward them.

"Let's fight! We can beat it together!"

"But you're…What are you gonna fight with?"

"This" The Souleater appeared in Kat's hands.

"That's-"

"Let's go!"

Kat leaped amazingly high and ran up the monster's leg. Ally smiled and charged towards it, her keyblade in hand. Kat began attacking it's abdomen as Ally made her way up the creature's body. Things only got worse, however. The monster laughed in an extremely deep voice and then brought both of its hands together in unison, creating a ball of energy.

They both saw this but Kat didn't take action. She froze. Ally ran towards Kat and stood beside her on the monster's shoulder. The ball of energy began to rise above them and it shattered, raining balls of fire and electricity down on them. Ally threw up her key just in time and casted reflect, saving them both from the destructive waves. Kat then told her to follow her lead with the mirror technique, and Ally agreed. They both ran up the monsters head on opposite sides and began to pummel at the top the best they could. As it began to swat at itself, Ally followed Kat in a series of dodges and counterattacks, perfecting their attack. As they passed each other, Ally screamed the word thundaga and Kat nodded.

Less than a moment later, Kat and Ally jumped from opposite shoulders, reeled back their keyblades and threw them down in unison while huge steaks of electric volts shot at the monster's head. The monster roared in pain as it fell dead on the platform and slid off into the immeasurable depths under the raised area. Ally and Kat landed safely onto the ground doing the handshake they made long ago. Ally ran over to the edge to look if she could see the evil being. Kat put away her Souleater only to walk over to Ally.

"So…how'd you get here?" Ally looked up to her friend with a smile, but one that wasn't returned.

"I-I thought I was…well I…"

"I know about it. You had those dreams just like me. It's ok. But I couldn't figure out why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because you would have found it strange and I didn't want that. I just wanted everything to go the same way it always has. No interruptions."

"Kat, life would be boring without change. I mean look at the-"

"Don't tell me about life." Kat took a step towards her now dumbfounded friend.

"Okay then! Wow. But really, how'd you get here and how can you fight?"

"I think I fell asleep but then I fell hard onto one of these stages and realized I was awake, and as my fights waged on, I realized I knew how to fight already!"

"Are you serious? That's awesome! But you found out you were awake sooner than me! Haha…I didn't even realize it at first!"

"Anyways, I met up with Marluxia and Dhaxc in two different states and they both fought me…"

"Did you win?"

"Am I here now! Jeez have some faith in me!"

"Good work then! Hee-Hee-Hee! I had to deal with Roxas and Larxene!"

"You fought Roxas? Was it just practice or…"

"Umm…he was with then Organization, Kat. Like I told Aaron, he-"

"AARON!"

Ally sighed and told her everything from the time she was knocked out to the time they both met up.

"Wow. So Aaron's ok. I'm…glad for some reason."

"Well you should be! He was our friend and now I mean-"

"What? I'm gone for one minute and I'm not your friend?"

They turned around to see a smiling Aaron, holding his hands behind his head and with a golden keyblade tied at his side.

"Aaron? Is that really…you?" Kat walked towards him slowly, involuntarily wrapping herself in her own arms.

"Yeah, Kat. I'm here."

Kat stopped in front of him and gazed upward into his dark blue eyes.

"Aaron…why did you leave us? Tell me why!"

She was now bedded in her own hands, allowing him to hug her. He held her close and Ally only stood in the background… 'Not jealous…not jealous' thoughts kept replaying in her head, letting her eyes restrain from shifting in an irritated manner.

"Hey Aaron! We survived! Now you have to tell us where you've been!"

"Huh?" He forgot all about his other old friend in white. "Oh yeah, I promised didn't I?"

He broke from Kat and threw his hands down to the ground, causing it to turn bright white and engulf them all.

Kat could feel herself waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, exposing them to the bright white room, where everything seemed white and to go on forever. She looked to her left to see a person cloaked in white, black flames printed on the tips of the hood. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Don't let him get away!" Aaron was close behind, also in a white cloak.

"Wha-" Kat turned to see the mysterious person dissolve and evaporate.

"No! Xehanort left!"

"Xeha…nort?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "And what's with the cloak?"

"Never mind that. Where's Ally?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders, trying to be cute.

"We have to get to her before him! C'mon!"

Kat frowned and ran after him. They ran for what seemed like forever until she stopped to take a breath. "Where…are…we?"

"Let's go! He could have already got to her! Come on!"

"Aaron…you're scaring me."

"Good! But Ally's life is on the line!"

Kat scoffed at the thought of Ally becoming helpless in a fight, but ran anyway.

They came to a large, light bluish pod that had multiple layers.

"What is it?"

"You mean who and the person inside has the name of Sora."

"Sora…I think I know who he is!"

"Yeah right. We have to keep moving"

"Wait! Sora is connected to…Kairi, isn't he?" It pained her to say that name.

"How did you kn-"As he turned around, his eyes grew wide and he fell over.

"What?" Kat turned around to see Xehanort, in all of his glory with black streams spewing from his hands, his cloak opened only to expose a black heart symbol with vines inside it.

"What in the-" And Kat was engulfed in the black mist.

"Kat! Kat where are you!" She could feel Aaron's hands reaching for her. She grabbed his hand only to slip away into the now everlasting darkness.

**To be continued? **

**Review if you want more of the story… otherwise…**

… **no chappies…**


End file.
